Hidden Talents
by AsrarSonya
Summary: A quick look at Tru and Jack's characters, shown through their hidden talents.


**Hidden Talents**

7:00 AM. The early morning sun rays shine softly on the green grass of Hudson University Stadium, melting away the droplets of dew, and marking a long but distinctive shadow on the starting line of the running track. It's the shadow of a former track star, stretching her legs in preparation for a dynamic early morning run. She takes off her gray hoodie and throws it onto the sports bag lying a few feet away from her. The tank top and tight shorts she's wearing describe details of her athletic figure. She carefully assumes a full and final set position then takes off in fiery determination. A quick flashback takes her on a mind journey to the days when she competed at varsity championships, as the sound of cheering crowds roared and filled the stadium with swirling echoes. The thrill of winning race after race and the sparkle of light on the shiny gold and silver medals she won occasionally still resonate in her memories and motivate her to keep going, faster.

She shakes off memories of the past with a quick fast forward to the present day. She cannot help but wonder if the miraculous gift of her new calling has stripped her of her right to chase after life's simple pleasures and goals while saving the lives of strangers. Or if winning her frequent race against time is worthy of gold medals handed to her by the universe in the form of points added to her good Karma score. She also wonders why her one and only competitor, Jack, is still in the race when he has clearly broken the rules more than once and should be disqualified.

The pace of her running quickens as she approaches the finish line. The strength of her legs' muscles and her stamina are impressive. Her thick brown pony tail is flying freely behind her. Her wide brown eyes are fixated on only one goal - crossing that white line with vibrant force, and going beyond to the next level of challenge.

The power and determination of Tru's soul emerge and transcend her seemingly soft and compassionate character. Having a goal does that to a person; even if that person is a pure personification of life itself.

* * *

11:30 AM. The smell of omelets, bacon, and fresh coffee is filling the kitchen. Jack refills his cup, yawning, takes his breakfast tray to the sitting room table, sits comfortably on the large brown couch and then turns on his TiVo to catch up on the Community episode he missed watching the night before. Quiet, lazy and distracted, he eats his late breakfast and drinks his coffee while watching TV, a routine he's become so used to that breaking out of it seems to be a foreign concept.

Yet another hour passes by without him being aware or bothered. What's life anyway but time passing by, rushing consistently to meet the finish line. The only time worth living is that which brings sheer joy and comfort. And there is nothing that seems to give Jack that effect except the few minutes he spends fighting with, teasing, watching and admiring Tru Davies. Though he can relive days, his desire to spend more time with her is out of reach. He does so however the only way he knows how: through his hobby.

His growing obsession with Tru has found a healthy outlet for it to be expressed. He walks into the bedroom, opens the drawer next to his bed and takes out a big sketch book filled with drawings he has made of the beauty that is reflected in his mind and heart like a permanent seal. The beauty of Tru. His rich blue eyes are focused with great attention on the white paper, as his talented fingers caressingly draw another close-up sketch of his beloved. With every flow of movement he makes, marking a feature of her face, a vivid memory amuses his intellect and takes him on a delightful mental trip. Drawing her eyes, he can almost see her blink and giving him sexy looks mixed with anger. Drawing her lips makes him hear her lovely voice in his mind, telling him how precious life is. He tells her how he too believes life is precious, and that is why he likes to capture moments that are dear and near. This hobby of his serves that wish. After all, following Tru with a camera may be considered stalking and would definitely cause even more tension and unwanted alienation in their complicated relationship.

The delicacy and transparency of Jack's soul emerge and transcend his seemingly cold and aloof character. Falling in love does that to a person; even if that person is a pure personification of death itself.


End file.
